Paperwork
by still.looking
Summary: "I use the stairs. It's actually good exercise." Pearls asks Phoenix random stuff about Edgeworth. With entertaining results. Very minor spoilers for 3-5 and 2-4. Kinda random.


A _completely_ random fic I threw together. Written in thirty minutes.

Pearls asks Phoenix random stuff about Edgeworth. With entertaining results. Edgeworth may be able to resist Dahlia's charms, but I couldn't write him off as being able to resist Pearl. :P

**Spoilers**: Minor for 3-5 and 2-4.

**Disclaimer:** AA is Capcom's.

~ Saguru

* * *

"Mr. Nick?"

I looked up from my paperwork and addressed her. "Yes, Pearls?"

She had been watching me complete the paperwork for Iris's case. It was the day after her verdict, and even though I twitched everytime I thought of her, I was going down to visit Iris in the Detention Center later in the afternoon. Maya had convinced Pearls that I'd just needed to ask her something regarding the paperwork, so I was going to go outside handprint-free and conscious.

The paperwork for this case was tricky—though admittedly, Edgeworth had done a pretty good job of covering up the switches in the first day of trial.

Well, anyway, back to Pearls.

"Mr. Edgeworth's first name is Miles?" Maya had taught her to pronounce his last name properly, much to Edgeworth's chagrin.

"Yeah, why?" I glanced down at my desk, and saw his name on my organizer, randomly flicked back by the wind; the State vs. Engarde case—next to 'prosecutor'.

"It's such a cute name!"

I looked at her, amused, in mild surprise. "Really? Well, if you put it that way, then I guess…"

"But his surname sounds kind of scary," she continued. "It sounds like 'edge'. That's like the edge of a cliff, right?"

I thought of something more along the lines of 'because he's always on edge', but okay. Anything that makes Pearls smile.

"His name is con-tra-dic-to-ry," Pearls said slowly, smiling, learning the word from—what else?—my trials.

I laughed. "Sometimes I think briging you to trials is bad, but you do learn stuff, right?"

"Right!"

She looked off contemplatively, and I resumed my paperwork. I was halfway when she asked me again.

"Mr. Nick?"

"Yes, Pearls?"

"Where does he work?"

"At the Prosecutor's Office. It's a ways past where Gumshoe works."

"I wonder what his office looks like?"

"Cleaner than mine, I'm sure." Pearls laughed, and I joined in. "Though someone might clean it up for him from time to time."

"Oh, like a helper? That's so fancy!"

"I'm just amused at the fact that his office is on the twelfth floor!"

"Really, Mr. Nick? But I thought he didn't ride elevators!"

"Exactly my point."

We shared a laugh.

"Hey, Nick, that's not exactly nice!"

Maya stood in the doorway, hands on her hips, and smiling smugly. "Mr. Edgeworth happens to be right here."

Edgeworth appeared around the doorway, looking mildly amused and annoyed at the same time. Pearls covered her mouth in shock, and hopped off her chair. "I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth!"

The prosecutor stood awkwardly. "It hardly matters, Ms. Fey. Don't worry."

Pearls lit right up. Now, only if Edgeworth would forgive _me_ that easily for the petty stuff I did. Accidentally!

"You can call me Pearl, if you'd like!"

"So, Edgeworth, what brings you here? I'm kind of busy." I retraced through the sentence. Technically, I _was_, but I had evidence—the papers on my desk.

He was thinking the same thing, I knew. "The forms we sent were wrong, those are from last year. It's marked on top, don't ask. So here, you have to redo everything…"

"Argh. Thanks anyway."

"Well, I'll be on my way. I'm quite busy, myself." He stopped, and turned back. "Before you can wonder, Detective Gumshoe is out on a crime scene, and no one else in the police force will want to be a delivery boy."

"Mr. Edgeworth, can I call you Miles?"

It was obvious that Pearls didn't mean to say it—just blurted out. Edgeworth broke into a slight smile, and said, "I don't see why not.

"Oh, and one more thing. I use the stairs. It's actually good exercise."

I rolled my eyes. There goes another cool exit from him.

* * *

Haha what.


End file.
